


Sensational

by jisnuggle



Series: Minchan/Banginho sex and kink endeavours [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Edge Play, Finger Sucking, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Hyung Kink, Ice Play, M/M, Making Out, Praise Kink, Sensation Play, Verbal Humiliation, Wax Play, guess that counts as foreplay, praisenkik is kind of more just minho praising him while humiliating him and vice versa, teeniest bit of cumplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Minho had an idea and decided to test it out with his boyfriend chan





	Sensational

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 !! This is a mix of a couple of requests!
> 
> It’s 7:20am and Ive been writing this since 12:35am pls it took so long there’s almost 4000 words 
> 
> Edit: since I did write it during the night while I was half asleep there are so many mistakes and I’m so sorry for all of them but I’m way to tired to go fix them now!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy though!

Minho had arranged for a surprise romantic evening with Chan for that night, he also had a small plan of his own that he just used the excuse of a special evening so that woojin would agree to taking the other members out to the cinema for the night. 

Despite them having a week off chan was still in his studio for the day and told minho he would be home around seven that afternoon which meant if woojin and the others left around six-thirty then he would have about half an hour to set everything up, it was currently six in the afternoon and everyone was rushing to get changed, it’s not often they went out so it was a whirlwind of excitement when they did. Minho was scrolling through his phone on the couch looking at all the certain types of things he could use.

The thought came to him after watching Chan finger himself yesterday and he wondered what he would look like if he couldn’t move while minho touched him, the thought sent a small shiver down his spine as it trailed off into all the little sounds chan would make if minho were to deprive chan of his vision and touch him with certain objects that made him whimper and squirm. He had to go jerk himself off in the shower after that while chan was taking an exhausted nap.

Before long woojin was ushering all the boys out of the house and sending minho a happy smile, “be back in about two or three hours!” He chimed and minho nodded after him happily, certainly enough time for minho to finish with chan. He stood up and got to work grabbing a small tablecloth and all of the items he needed and placed them out, the candles sat one each end of the black table cloth with the bucket of ice in the centre too make it look like a wine bottle was meant to be present in it.

He walked back to their room and went over to the closet where he had the thick ribbon of silk tucked away in a small box where Chan’s crossdressing outfit and the vibrator and cockring from the fansign incident were also in, chan had insisted he keep his outfit in that box since he didn’t want changbin to find it (if changbin ever came back in here, he always slept in woojin, Felix and jeongins room, technically it’s minhos room too but he just sleeps in here with chan now).

He walked back out to the dining area and placed the silk next to the bucket of ice. Once everything was set up he checked the time, he had about three minutes until seven but he decided to call chan anyway. After the fourth ring chan picked up and greeted minho happily.

“Hey baby, how long till you get home angel?” Minho asked, picking up and ice cube and sticking it in his mouth to crunch on.

Minho could hear chan was a bit busy and the older sounded a tad puffed out, “hmmm not long! I’m packing my things up now!”

Minho cooed at how excited he sounded, he knew minho was planning something since he had been a bit conspicuous when he left this morning but he didn’t prod into it. “Okay princess~ I’ll see you in a few?” Minho chirped, he could tell from the little stutters that the pet-name had flustered chan and he was so glad that he found out about it.

“O-okay yeah! Bye bye hy-“ he paused himself to let out a very obvious fake cough, “bye minho!” Minho was about to comment on chan almost saying hyung but chan had hung up before he could so he just put his phone down with a smug smile, chan was already sinking into subspace? ‘How delightful’ he thought as he placed another ice cube in his mouth.

Only a few minutes later he could hear footsteps approaching the front door and the little jingle of Chans toy filled keychain that really only had the dorm key and his studio key but he still had the need to cover the lanyard in cute trinkets and toys. Minho jumped up and ran to the door to open it for him. Chan startled a little when Minho opened it but gave him a heartwarming smile nonetheless and wrapped his arms around minhos neck. “Hi minho~” he cheered and Minho swore his heart tore from how cute his boyfriend is. “Hi baby~ close your eyes I have a surprise~” chan gasped happily and screwed his eyes shut at once. Minho placed his palm over Chans eyes just in case,he flicked the light switches so the lights were off and led the older towards the dining room and sat him down at the chair.

He took away his hand and let chan open his eyes, he blinked a few times to adjust to the different lighting but a confused yet delighted grin lit up his face at the candles and ice, “what is all this babe?” Chan asked softly yet still happily.

Minho looked down slightly embarrassed and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “well….there’s something I want to try with you...I’m not sure if you’ll want to or not though….” 

Chan leant forward and cupped his hands over minhos jaw and pulled the youngers head in to kiss him gently, “babe, for you; I’d do anything” chan smiled and pressed a small peck on minhos lips. 

The younger seemed to lighten up at that and pressed his lips to Chan’s. Their lips slid together like two pieces of a puzzle and they kissed each other passionately, chan focused on minhos bottom lip, biting, nibbling and sucking on it while minho crawled onto Chan’s lap. The kiss got more heated and minho dragged his hand down the older males chest until he got to the hem of his t-shirt. He gripped the end and pulled it off in one swift motion before attacking Chan’s mouth again. Chans lips parted and minho took the sign and slipped his tongue in, their tongues swirled and twisted with each other but were interrupted when chan let out the smallest of moans, caused by minho running the pad of his thumb over Chans nipple. Minho did it again and chan whined breathily, letting his head fall back as minho connected his mouth to his neck and sucked lightly at the skin, he pulled off when he was satisfied and blew on the wet purple mark, it made chan shiver and gasp and he knew chan was going to enjoy what he had planned.

Much to chris’ protests minho slid from his lap and around behind the chair, a grabbed the ribbon of silk and kissed chan on the top of the head before he placed the ribbon over his eyes, “is this okay angel?” He whispered, gently trying the ends together while chan nodded enthusiastically, Minho chuckled and let his hands slide down Chan’s chest, pinching and rubbing at his nipples and making the older gasp and arch his back into the touches, “h-hyung…” he whined. 

Minho walked back around so he was in front of his sub and gave him one last kiss, “traffic light rule princess, got it?” He mumbled against his lips and chan nodded again.

Minho got himself comfortable on Chans lap again and started kissing his neck again, leaving trails of wet purple welts all over his neck and collarbones. Chan whimpered at each one and pushed his body further into his boyfriends, for some reason not being able to see anything made all his other senses heighten, every small touch minho applies to him was turning him on and he felt so pathetic and embarrassed for being so horny so quickly, it hasn’t even been ten minutes since he stepped through the door. 

He bit down in his bottom lip to hold in his moans and quivers and minho attaches his mouth to his nipple, his tongue swirled around and flicked at the nub and Chans hips rutted against minhos crotch, he exhaled breathily and moaned when the younger gently nibbles and bit on it. It felt way to good, he felt like he was slipping into another dimension from how weird his sense of touch was, every small huff, inhale and exhale minho made had chan squirming and growing even more erect. 

“Hyung...ple-please, please” he whined, he himself had no idea what he was whining for but he needed anything right now. Minho chuckled and let his hand slowly trail down to Chans hips and he started drumming his fingers along the sides of Chans stomach. It tickled a lot but instead of laughing he was whimpering and jerking his hips up as best as he could. The sensations from his fingers were driving chan crazy and he felt this weird unsatisfied feeling and he wasn’t sure how to make it feel right so he continued squirming and whining in the chair.

Minho continued tickling chan with on hand while the other trailed down to the bulge in Chans jeans, he slowly, almost teasingly, ran his fingers over the crown of it which made chan gasp. Minho cupped his hand over Chans erection and lent forward to whisper in the others ear, “go on princess, hump my hand like the horny little boy you are. Hyung’s letting you do it baby” he whispered, nibbling on the love when he was done speaking.

Chan whimpered at the filthy words entering his head and jutted his hips into minhos hand, he’s done this before (in a much more uncomfortable place on the seat of a toilet) but now the feelings came at him tenfold. The tickling on his stomach, minhos hot breath and nibbling on his ear, the hand pressed around his cock all felt so good, so good in fact that he was about to cum, “hyung….c-close- I-“ he could barely make a coherent sentence but minho still understood him. Just as chan was about to orgasm minho slithered off of him and removed all contact leaving chan breathless and panting with a small pout “hy-hyung?” He called, he wasn’t sure if minho was still in the room or not. He had a ringing in his ears from the intense build up and his cock was throbbing in his underwear and he could feel his muscles twitching.

“I’m here princess, stand up” Minho commanded and chan obediently followed. Minho placed hot, wet kisses along Chans jawline and throat, he didn’t leave any marks but he did blow on each wet area once he removed his mouth. While he was doing this his hands got to work unbuttoning Chans jeans and pushing them down past his hips along with the boys underwear, Chans cock sprung up comically and minho wrapped his hand around it, Chans hips jerked and he stuttered and gasped, “look at you angel..all hard and leaking just for me Hmm?” Minho cooed as he thumbed the small beads of precum over the head of Chans dick. 

So that he wouldn’t fall over from how much he was shaking from pleasure, Minho gently led chan back into the chair after the latter shimmied the rest of his pants off and sat back down on his lap. Chan whimpered and tried his hardest not to thrust up into minhos hand, the younger kept rubbing his thumb all over the head of Chans cock, smearing the build up of cum as he pressed more kisses to Chans neck, he pulled up however and reached over to grab an ice cube, “baby I’m going to use an ice cube now what colour are you at?” Chan nodded his head erratically while minho spoke, “green, green, please hyung, green” he uttered out in nothing short of a moan.

Minho chuckled fondly at the boy and pulled the ice cube from the bucket, it had started to melt from being out and was freezing cold, he decided he would start careful, running the cube across Chans chest and down the centre of it tantalisingly slow down to his stomach where the boys abs twitched and tensed under the cold. “Ah~hah hyu-uh~ung….please, f-fu -ah~ ngh~ -uck” if the tickling was pleasurable than chan was certainly in that other dimension right now, the ice, despite it being hard and freezing, left hot tingles all over his skin, he could feel the trickles of water coming from it and they only aided in making him feel good. Each time his muscles contracted they would feel tight and tense and he was trying so hard not to jerk his hips.

Minho dragged the little bit of the cube back up and over one of Chans nipples, electing a rather high pitched and loud moan, no one was home so they (chan mainly) could be as loud as they wanted to be. Minho muttered the word “cute” as he pulled out another two ice cubes, he traced symmetrical patterns along the boy’s chest and only when the ice had melted halfway and chests entire torso was wet did he circle the cubes around each of the olders nipples. Chans back arched and he couldn’t hear anything other than his own gasps, whimpers and pleas. The coolness of the ice was starting to make him tingle, all over his body felt like tiny little needles pricking him here and there and injecting liquid nitrogen into each little hole. In other words he felt blissed out and tingly. 

Once both ice cubes had melted Minho wrapped his wet fingers around Chans cock again and jerked it steadily, “look at you princess,” he cooed “you even started drooling sweetheart~ did it really feel that good? Are you really that horny? So turned on by a bit of ice that you’re about to cum aren’t you? Pathetic little boys like you can’t even control your saliva.. how sad princess” chan whimpered at each and every one of minhos comments, he felt so embarrassed yet so close. He was right however, about the drool, he swiped his tongue over the corners of his mouth and sure enough there were small little pools of spit and even some trailing down his chin, he was also right about being a pathetic little boy, he was so close to coming and just from a couple of ice cubes that it wasn’t even funny, he felt so embarrassed and humiliated and what was worse was that the embarrassment was only making him harder.

He gripped onto Minho’s forearms and threw his head back with a moan, his back arching as Minho picked up his pace in jerking the boy off. “Close, close, close.. hyung please..” chan begged and whimpered and as the knot in his stomach was about to snap minho let go of chan and climbed off of him. Chan sobbed and unintentionally started crying, the pleasure was all so much and he just needed to cum so badly but minho wasn’t allowing him to. “Shit..baby don’t cry, did I hurt you? I’m so sorry sweetheart,” Minho whispered, hugging chan softly and running his fingers through his hair. “N-no just-just” chan huffed embarrassedly, “need to cum so ba-badly hyung…” he whined.

“Oh-“ Minho chuckled and pressed a small kiss to Chans forehead right above the silk, he kept showering Chans face in small kisses and only once Chans breathing had gone back to normal and his cock wasn’t twitching and throbbing angrily anymore did minho climb back onto his lap. He grinded his hips down against Chan’s, a breathy string of moans creeping from the olders throat, he still couldn’t see what was happening but he could sure as hell feel it.

Minho swiped his thumb over the trails of precum collecting on Chan’s erection so that it was all on the digit, he reached up and pressed his thumb to Chans lips, smearing it all over the plump flesh. Chan licked his lips, tasting himself, he moaned happily though when minho pushed his thumb past his lips and into his mouth. Chan lapped at the remnants of precum on minhos thumb and cleaned it all off. The younger grinned at how cute chan looked and slipped his thumb out, replacing it with his index and middle finger, “suck baby,” Minho commanded, trailing his other hand up and down Chans torso lightly before occupying Chans left nipple with his hand, pinching and tugging at it while chan sucked diligently at his fingers, “so good princess. Doing so well for hyung aren’t you? He might just let you cum this time for being such a good boy, so obedient, my little sub~” he cooed and praised. Chan keened at all of his words, moaning around his fingers and blushing redder than a fire hydrant, thank god for the dim lighting. “Your su-sub ah~! hyung… y-yours, ngh~”

Minho smiled proudly and pressed a featherlight kiss to Chans cheek before pulling his fingers out of Chans mouth, they were fully coated in saliva and minho praised chan for having such a lewd mouth. He swiped the digits along Chans entrance and watched as he squirmed and gasped, “yes, yes, yes please hyung~!” He moaned and minho felt like he couldn’t deny the boy any longer, he pushed his index finger past the tight muscle and kept still so chan could adjust, the absence of lube made it sting ever so slightly but chan didn’t mind it. After tonight there were a lot of things chan didn’t mind. 

Minho pumped his finger in and out of chan, pulling all the way out so only his fingertip was still inside and then pushing all the way to the knuckle, chan moaned out his name and a string of profanities breathily as his hips bucked and sputtered. He curled his finger, pushing against Chans walls and slowly breaking him apart. He leant forward again and kisses chan passionately as he pushed his middle finger alongside his index, he swallowed up all of Chans gasps of pleasure, his high pitched whimpers and his heavy-breathed moans as he twisted his fingers in and out of the boy until he was worked up enough. Minho leant forward and attached his mouth to Chans earlobe again, “baby I’m going to get a candle now, where are you at?” He asked softly.

Chan thought for a moment before nodding his head “g-green but-but a little yellow..” he whined, trying to pushing minhos fingers around for movement. Minho smiled and licked a stripe along the shell of Chans ear before sitting up and grabbing the closest burning candle, continuing his movements with his fingers. Chan moaned at the sudden pick up in pace and arched his back as his his hands searched for something to grip onto, eventually finding minhos thighs. 

Minho positioned the candle above Chan’s torso and tilted it ever so slightly so all the wax that had melted thus far poured out onto Chans stomach, his muscles tensed and contracted and the boy let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden burning. The contrast between his cool skin from the ice and the hot wax was mind blowing, chan had expects it to hurt and thought he wouldn’t like it but there was something so satisfyingly pleasurable about the stinging sensation and minho fingering him that it sent quivers down Chans nervous system and into his aching cock. He moaned particularly loudly when minho did it again over his nipple, “fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, hyung I- ahah~!” Minhos fingers brushed against his prostate and he pushed forward against them, simultaneously arching his back and moaning as the wax cooled. Minho chuckled and poured more of the wax over his chest and rubbed against that little bundle of nerve bliss that sent chan closer to the edge. The older moaned and dug his nails into minhos thighs to steady himself as his hips jerked sporadically “hyung pl-please let me c-cu- ah~fuck! -cum! Please!” He sobbed, he felt stupid being so vulnerable but it’s what made him this horny so he’s not really complaining. 

“Hmm, since you asked so nicely princess I think I’ll let you cum~ after all you’ve held it so well for the horny little boy you are, usually can’t even wait a minute until you’re coming but you did so well angel~” Minho chided, at all the humiliating praise chan whimpered and mentally got flung off that edge and orgasmed with a long drawn out moan, followed by a few dirty swears. He was pretty sure he blacked out a little after his long awaited orgasm since he came too with full vision, the lights turned on and minho gently wiping him down with a warm cloth, “hi princess~” he chuckled when he noticed chan wasn’t as dazed as a minute ago.

“Did I pass out..?” Chan asked shyly, Minho giggled and shook his head, planting a kiss to his temple, “no you just kind of went limp and stared at the wall, you even dribbled a little.”

Chan blushed very brightly and wrapped his arms around minhos waist, burying his head into the boy’s tummy, “thank you for taking care of me hyung…” chan mumbled shyly, he’s never cum so hard that it sent him into a state of shocked but now that he has he’s a lot more embarrassed, “w-wait! What about you?” Chan asked worriedly, Minho was always pleasuring him and making him feel good and he hardly ever did anything in return. 

“Sweetheart I get off just listening to you, I think came twice just before,” Minho winked before cleaning up everything else. Chans blush grew even brighter and he stood up embarrassedly and got changed, fixing up the dining area so it didn’t look like anything suspicious went down. Minho came back a few seconds later and grabbed chan my the hand, pulling him into their room and laying down on the bed, wrapping his arms around the olders waist, “let’s have a nap, I’m pretty tired what about you?” He looked down for a reply but chan was already almost asleep so he just threaded his fingers in Chans natural curls and fell asleep happily, listening to Chans soft sighs and even breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave requests/ideas You want to see, no request is too big or too small and you can request as many things/times as you want!
> 
> If I incorporated changbin into some of these as well would you guys care? Bc I have a few ideas 👉🏻👈🏻  
> Edit: fukkit I’m doing it anyway sorry if you didn’t want that !! 
> 
> I made a Twitter for this acc so add me @jisnuggle !!


End file.
